Computer systems have become more common in the workplace and in the home. Now business people can carry a pocket-sized, hand-held information handling system with them at all times. The information handling system, such as a personal data assistant, includes an address and phone number list, and a calendar. Personal data assistants even include E-mail capability. The trend with most information handling systems is to add capability through technological advances. The same has been true with these hand-held information handling systems or personal data assistants. Initially, the personal data assistants came with the capability to synchronize data with another computer. As a result, the user could make changes to data on the personal data assistant and then upload the changes to another computer system. This is referred to as synchronizing the data. Just like other information handling systems, more capability has been added over the years to hand-held information handling devices. For example, the capability to send messages and communicate remotely has been provided to the personal data assistants. As a result, some models of personal data assistants include an antenna for remote communications. Other models have been provided with an extra bay for receiving a memory module. It is anticipated that further capabilities will be added in the future. In addition, it is anticipated that there will be a need to add ports so that other peripheral devices can be used with the hand-held information handling system or personal data assistant. The size or form factor associated with most hand-held information handling systems such as a personal data assistant, has received wide market acceptance. There is reluctance toward increasing the size of such information handling systems. Therefore, there is a further need to provide expansion slots without increasing the size of the hand-held information handling system.